I hate that Rabbit of mine!
by kirakirapika
Summary: Ruka is envious at his rabbit and Sumire's hopeless.Why?Just read and review please...ONESHOT!


Oh that rabbit of mine!!!(rated T because of pervertness)

Summary: Ruka envies his rabbit for...what??Read x Review.Warning: A little OOCness

Ruka:Oh that Usagi!!!

Hotaru:Why do you hate it so much?

Ruka:Uh..uh...n-nothing.

Hotaru:And oh yeah koolasapixels or decidela-chan does not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters except for the plot.

Hotaru's Group: 14 (girls)  
Ruka's Group:15 (boys)

----

---Inside Class B---

Ruka was handing out invitations for his upcoming sleepover tonight at 8 PM.And Natsume,Mikan,Hotaru(his love secretly),Yuu,Nonoko,Anna,Koko and Mochou.

Ruka (asking everyone whom are invited): "Hey is everyone coming to my sleepover tonight?"Ruka said while patting his rabbit's head.

Everyone:"Yup!"

Ruka:"Okay I'll meet you guys at 8 , Okay?"

Sumire:"Why Ruka-kun!!Why aint I invited?"Sumire said while crying waterfalls.

Ruka:"Iam sorry Sumire but someone(glaring at Hotaru) said that its better for you not to come."

Sumire:"And who is that someone??"Sumire said in envy while Ruka's rabbit jumped from him and went straight to Hotaru.

Ruka:"Well thats none of your business."

---Hotaru caught Usagi---

Hotaru:"Oh hi Usagi!"she said as she put usagi in her arms near to her chests.

Ruka saw what Usagi is doing an he felt envy.'Oh why that rabbit of mine , how could it just go to Hotaru...eh I mean Imai-san and hugged by her???!!!' Ruka thought.

Koko:"Ne , Ruka I can't believe how much you hate your rabbit you even think-"Koko was cut off by an angry Ruka.

Ruka:"Shut it!And if you do tell Iam going to let my animals attack you , clear?"

Koko:"Uh...uh clear!"

Then suddenly Hotaru appeared infront of Ruka that made him blush.

Hotaru:"Hey Nogi.."

Ruka:"What is it Imai-san?"

Hotaru:"Can I borrow Usagi?"

'What?!That rabbit of mine is getting attention from Hotaru again!!'Ruka thought not minding what he was supposed to say.

Ruka:"What?! You want to borrow Usagi!!!"Ruka shouted as it almost grabbed Usagi from her.

Hotaru:"Oh its okay if you don't want."Hotaru said while Usagi kept on rubbing his head on Hotaru's chest.

'Oh this rabbit is really irritating why does it have to do that infront of me!!' Ruka thought.

Ruka:"Oh its okay just make sure you bring Usagi back later."

Hotaru:"Don't worry i'll take care of it."

Mikan:"Wow Hotaru-chan I never thought you loved animals."Then...

Baka..Baka...Baka...

Hotaru:"I never said I love animals I just like rabbits thats why."

Mikan:"oh..."

'What?! Hotaru likes rabbits?It means...uh..oh!'Ruka thought.

Koko (whispering to Ruka): "Hey I think Usagi's trying to get Hotaru more than you."

Ruka (whispering to Koko):"Yeah thats why Iam feeling envy of Usagi , I mean how could he just rubbed his head on Hotaru's chest like that?!"

Koko (whispering to Ruka):"Oh..somebody's jealous."

Ruka (whispering to Koko):"Yeah , just shut up okay?"

Hotaru:"What are you guys talking about..ne?"Hotaru said while putting down Usagi for a while.

Ruka and Koko:"Oh.. nothing just talking about the sleepover...yeah thats it we're talking about tha sleepover."

Usagi was tugging Hotaru's legs which made really envy.And then Hotaru picked it up and then cradled it in her arms.Which again made Ruka envious of his rabbit.

Hotaru:"Okay I'll just go to my room and I'll bring Usagi okay?"

'No way!'Ruka thought.

Ruka: "Um okay."

---In Hotaru's Room---

Hotaru:"Oh Usagi your so cute I really liked rabbits you know."

Unknown to Hotaru that there was something or rather someone in a tree sneaking or looking at Hotaru with HIS rabbit.

He saw Hotaru hugging his rabbit and it really made hime angry.

----In Ruka's Room---

They had fun and its now time for sleep and while sleeping Ruka noticed that Hotaru was STILL hugging Usagi while sleeping so he just decided to go to the Roof Tops of the school and Hotaru noticed it so she decided to eavesdrop at whatever Ruka was doing and she noticed that he was kinda sad.

---In the Roof Tops-  
"Why does Hotaru need to hug Usagi more often?"He said to himself.

"I feel envious because its like Hotaru wants to be with Usagi more than me."Again he said to himself.

"Why do you want me to hug you than Usagi?"a girl asked him.

Ruka froze in his spot and he realized that Hotaru was listening to him all along and its like he already confessed to her.

"Ehehehehehe.."Ruka said.

"Answer me huh?"Hotaru asked.

"Well.. its because..."Ruka was worried to say it since of course who wouldn't be?Then Hotaru sat beside him.

"Well what?"Hotaru asked.

Ruka grabbed Hotaru by the waist and he kissed her and Hotaru's eyes were wide shocked.She did not thought that the person she loved has learned to love her back.After the kiss broke there was silence and then Ruka decided to speak.

"I love you Hotaru and I feel envious at Usagi everytime you cuddle him and wrap your arms around him."Ruka said in a serious tone.

"Is that all you want?Well I love you too and thats the reason why I blackmail you to get attention."Hotaru said as she hugged Ruka and Ruka felt a soft part and it was her chests.

'Oh I wish this moment will last forever...'both of them thought.

"But answer me could you think that a rabbit can replace my heart for you?Well thats true that I love rabbits but there is only one person that I love and thats you."Hotaru said.

And then Ruka kissed Hotaru and asked her something.

"Hotaru..."Ruka asked.

"What?!"Hotaru asked as if she was expecting a question.

"WIll you be my girl?"Ruka as Hotaru's eyes widened in shock and for once this was the best day in her life.

"Oh yes I would but in one condition...'Hotaru said.

"What is it then?"Ruka asked.

"Can I still sell your pictures?"Hotaru asked as Ruka fell anime-style.

"Whatever you want Hotaru."Ruka said.

"Okay but we must go back to your room now and Iam kind of sleepy."Hotaru said as Ruka nodded.

"Aishteru Imai-san."Ruka said and Hotaru replied.

"Aishteru to you to Ruka-kun."Hotaru said as she smiled at Ruka making him blush.

"You know... youlookveryprettywhenyousmile."Ruka said in one breath.

"Come again?Say it slowly."Hotaru saud.

"I said you look very pretty when you smile."Ruka said.

"I know but I guess this smile is only for you."Hotaru said.

So they slept already after that morning came.

----In Class B----

They went to their classroom holding hands with each other which surprised their classmates.(specially Sumire)

"Um excuse my hotaru-sama why are you holding hands with MY Ruka-kun?"Sumire asked while glaring at Hotaru.

"I have the right to."Hotaru said.

'What to mean by that huh?!"Sumire said.

"Hmph there is no way explaining that to you."Hotaru said as Ruka lead her to her seat.

"What do you mean?!"Sumire said as she jumped off to scratch Hotaru but in her luck...

Baka...Baka...Baka...

She was shot by Hotaru's Baka gun.And then she just decided to talk to her and Ruka later after class.And so on they had a class and now its the break and Sumire continued to ask Hotaru.

"Okay Hotaru-sama what is the reason why Ruka-kun is being so nice to you?"Sumire said.

"Ask him by yourself if you want."Hotaru said while pointing at Ruka.

"Fine i'll ask him."Sumire said as she went to Ruka.

"Hey Ruka-kun."Sumire said.

"Why are you here?"Ruka asked.

"Well I just wanted to asked why are you being so nice to Hotaru-sama?"Sumire asked hoping that he did that because of blackmail.

"Why wouldn't I , she's my girlfriend.Sayonara!"Ruka said while leaving a shocked Sumire.

"What?!Hotaru-sama's your girlfriend!!!!"Sumire said.

"Yup you got that right."Hotaru said.

"What did you do to him?Did you blackmail him or something because this is impossible."Sumire said.

"No I didn't , plus we love each other and you can't do anything about that."Hotaru said while trailing off not mentioning that 2 people were watching from the top of the tree.

"Well at least I still have Natsume-kun!"Sumire said with hope in her eyes.

"Wrong!"said by a person.Sumire was shocked.

"Natsume-kun?"Sumire said.

"Yup thats right you're wrong 'cuz Mikan here is already my girlfriend."Natsume said while hugging Mikan.

"Hmph..then prove it!"Sumire said.

"Whatever you say Sumire..."Natsume said and he kissed Mikan on the lips that made Sumire sad but after 3 weeks she finally got over it and now her new love is Mochou the boy who loved her at first.

-  
And so that's it another fanfic.Pls. review and call me decidela-chan or decidela-sama.) 


End file.
